This invention relates to seismic exploration systems, and more particularly, to air-transportable seismic exploration systems which are used on ice-covered waters.
In the prior art, seismic systems have been utilized for exploration in cold marine environments. One problem with these prior art systems is that they are so heavy that transporting such systems from one location to another by helicopter or other air means is not practical. Another problem arising from these heavy systems is that such systems must be supported by relatively thick layers of ice, thus limiting the areas and seasons in which use of such systems is practical. Still another problem is that prior art systems have not provided sufficiently warm working conditions for the protection of equipment and personnel without using auxiliary heating apparatus.